


Library Day

by avaalons



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dressing like a frat boy, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Sweatpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: Chris needs to do some research, but finds himself engrossed in something other than books.





	Library Day

_Can I request an imagine? Reader meets Chris in a library while he is researching for a new role. The reader and him lock eyes through the stacks and it goes from there. It can be fluffy or smutty. :) Thank you!_

*** 

It was a disgusting day. Grey cloud, grey rain falling in sheets across the city, grey puddles, grey buildings like the copious amounts of water had washed away all the colour. Everything just seemed… dirty and it made Chris itch like he wanted to get out of his skin. Granted, he wasn’t a huge fan of soaring heat but this was the weather he hated the most. It made _him_ feel grey inside and out as he darted across the road, trying to avoid traffic and rain. He lightly jogged up a few marble steps, pushed open the aged wooden door and then he was in.

He’d always found libraries to be comforting and cosy, and exactly where he wanted to be on a grim day like this. The whispered hush, the smell of the books, the corners where you could just tuck yourself away and hide… it was perfect. Plus, he did actually have some research he needed to do for his next role so this gave him the perfect opportunity to hide from the weather and get some work done. 

He headed to the biography section. His next film was based on World War II code breakers and he knew of some pretty high profile figures from that era that had since had biographies written about them. He knew exactly where they were and exactly which chair he was going to sit in. He pictured the worn leather Chesterfield armchair with the rolling arms and quilted back as he rounded the corner into the stacks. It was in the perfect place too, completed hidden away, partly under a staircase, at the back of the library behind all the rows upon rows of shelving. It was so dark in that corner, a floor lamp had been placed next to it with a dim bulb, just bright enough to be able to read if you were sat right under it but not much more. 

He made quick work of plucking the biography he needed from the shelf and headed to his favourite spot, only to stop short when he rounded the final shelving unit. The chair, his chair, had already been claimed by a long limbed young woman. He could tell you were long limbed because you sat sideways across the chair, your lengthy legs draped over one arm from under a skirt, your body slightly angled to lean against the wing on one side. You were absorbed in the book propped against your thighs, absentmindedly chewing on a strand of hair that had escaped from your haphazard ponytail. 

His first instinct was to dart back into the stacks until he figured out what to do. He needed that chair, it was what he had come here for today. Unfortunately, his quick movement had been picked up in the your peripheral vision and your gaze darted up. He tried to subtly get another look at you through the stacks but his eyes immediately locked on yours. The ruse was up. 

‘Hello?’ You called out quizzically, ‘Who’s there?’

He closed his eyes in annoyance before stepping out. It’d be more weird to not acknowledge that he was there now. He didn’t want to seem like stalker or something. So he stepped out from his hiding place into your direct line of sight.

'Hi,’ he gave an awkward wave as a sheepish smile graced his features. 'Sorry to startle you, I just… uh… wasn’t expecting to see anyone here.’

You stared at him steadily, waiting for him to realise how stupid he sounded. 

'You didn’t expect to see anyone? In a public library?’ You deadpanned.

He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, embarrassed. You used his discomfort in the silence to give him a once over. In his loose fitting sweat pants and hoodie, he looked every inch the typical frat boy. But older. The backwards cap was just the icing on the cake and you had to bite back a laugh. Was he going straight to a game from here or something? You wondered idly how rude it would be to make a snarky comment about how you were surprised to learn that he could actually read. 

'I just… this is kind of my corner, you know?’ he winced, realising he probably wasn’t doing himself any favours.

'Again, public library,’ you emphasised the 'public’ sarcastically. 

'Yeah, yeah, I got it. Well, I hope you get done what you need to in the magic corner,’ he couldn’t help the bitterness that seeped from his words as he turned on his heel and made walk back into the stacks. 

You watched him walk, his delectable ass catching your eye, his strong and defined muscles shaping through his clothes, despite the thick sweater material and your mouth watered slightly. He might dress like a nineteen year old, but his body and his demeanour betrayed his older, more experienced masculinity and suddenly you desperately wanted to know what was under all that sweatshirt cloth. 

'Wait!’ you called out as quietly as you were able while still getting his attention.

He had already disappeared behind the stacks and you were worried you’d missed him. You jumped up quickly just as his head appeared from behind the shelving.

'Yes?’ he was intrigued.

'I was thinking maybe… there’s enough room in this corner for the two of us?’ The tone of your voice had shifted slightly, more needy, more gravelly, and you hoped he could pick up on it.

'Oh? And where exactly do you propose I sit while I read my book? There’s only one chair.’ He was fully out of the stacks now, taking slow steps towards you. Predatory. Yep, he’d heard your voice change.

'I wouldn’t be adverse to sharing. Or not even sitting at all,’ your body began to subtly quiver under his gaze and suddenly you didn’t feel massively brave anymore. But you’d started this and you intended to finish. Maybe more than once.

'Huh. And reading?’ He was right in front of you now, voice no more than a whisper, managing to exude sex despite the ridiculous choice of head wear.

You held his gaze steadily, trying to maintain your confidence, 'I’m about done for the day. I’ve been sat in that chair for hours and could do with stretching out.’

He was silent and unmoving and it unnerved you. Your hand reached out of its own accord, perhaps sensing there would be a sudden movement, and your fingertips pushed against his hoodie to feel the solid wall of muscle underneath. 

The connection sent him into action and all at once he wound one arm around your lower back, hoisting you against his body, the other hand flying to your face to cup your jaw and bring your lips to his roughly, desperately. His strength kept you barely on your tip toes and when he began walking backwards, you were powerless to stop him. In no time at all, you were sandwiched tightly between his body and the wall behind the chair, just tucked away under the rarely-used staircase, pinned there while you ravaged each other’s mouth, hips beginning to undulate instinctively even at this early stage. He pulled away to let your breathe but moved on to your neck, kissing and sucking and biting his way across your heated flesh. 

He nudged your legs apart to place his knee between them, bracing his shin against the wall, letting you rest your weight against his thigh as he pulled your hands far above your head. You ground down against him, already needed to feel the delicious friction and to ease some pressure. He was everywhere and you were totally at his mercy. The fire had ignited within you and you were almost keening with neediness.

'Shhh,’ he whispered in your ear, the vibrations going straight to your most sensitive places, 'You’ll be in trouble if we get caught.’

His whole body pressed into yours and you were growing wetter by the second.

'Please,’ you begged, trying to grind against his thigh. There were too many layers between you and it wasn’t enough. 

'Do you need me to touch you? Not getting very far by yourself I think.’

You moaned in reply, head thrown back against the wall, chest heaving. 

He gathered both your wrists in one hand, keeping your arms stretched as high as they would go, the now free hand travelling the side of your body, skimming the skin of your neck, your ribs, your hips and your thigh until he got to the hem of your skirt. His hand travelled underneath, performing a u turn and going back the way it came before veering off towards where you needed him the most. 

'We’re going to have to move fast baby, don’t want anyone to find us like this,’ he reminded you as his fingers inched between where your bodies were joined. 

The reference to the very public setting for your tryst only served to heighten the tension, the danger and anticipation tightening your chest. 

You felt him stroke your clit through the now soaked material of your underwear a couple of times before delving underneath, pushing the lace to one side and circling his fingers through your slick folds. The relief was intense and when he inserted two fingers without warning, you were sure you gasp was loud enough to be audible through the building.

'Told you we were moving fast,’ he grinned. 

He was pumping and scissoring his fingers while sucking at the skin of your neck. You could tell he wasn’t trying to make you come on his hand, he was simply preparing you for the next stage. 

He withdrew as quickly as he had entered and pulled you off the wall with him, turning you around and bending you over the back of the chair. Your knees nearly gave way then, realising exactly how it was going to be, and looking out over the stacks, you knew that if anyone decided to wander down here, all they would see was you bracing yourself against the chair and being slammed into from behind. 

You felt him pull your skirt up over your ass and he stroked you a few times, gliding over your smooth skin. He hooked a finger under your panties and swiftly pulled them to your knees. Then there was nothing but the rustle of material and you looked over your shoulder to see him releasing his dick from his sweatpants. It stood bold and proud over the waistband as he pumped himself a few times, one hand still smooth on your ass. 

'Hold on,’ he warned you and you braced yourself, breasts pressed against the chair. 

He slid his tip through your slick wetness once, twice, teasing your clit before nestling at your hot entrance. You felt him hook an arm under your body for leverage and then he moved. As he slammed in to you in one swift movement, he pulled you by the hips towards him and he was as deep as he could go from the first thrust. He wasted no time before setting a punishing pace and you could do nothing but hold on and try to stay silent. He filled you completely, relentlessly, over and over again and you could hear his grunts as he leaned over you, animalistic, grinding his dick against your top wall, seeking out your g spot as quickly as possible, desperation, danger and urgency taking over. 

He would pull almost the whole way out before plunging back in and each thrust shunted you roughly into the chair. It took all your strength to brace yourself and not let you, and the chair, be driven forwards by the sheer power of him. 

He was winding you up and the coil was about ready to be released. You could tell from the faltering rhythm that he was almost there too. You made to reach down with one hand, practically sobbing with need, fingers seeking out your clit but he smacked your hand away when he realised, circling an arm under you and pressing his own fingers against that particular sensitive spot. You closed your eyes and let him take over, manipulating your body to orgasm with ease. The pounding from behind and the circling at the front was all you needed and you came apart spectacularly, swallowing your moans down, knees shaking, legs jelly, being held up purely by his own hands as he thrust sharply a few more times and stilled, coming hard as you involuntarily clenched and unclenched around him. 

He gave it a few seconds, milking the aftershocks with shallow thrusts, before pulling out, dragging your panties back up your legs and pulling your skirt down over your ass. You stood up experimentally, seeing how much your legs could take and you turned around just as he was tucking himself back into his sweatpants. 

'Thanks for that, I feel much more loosened up now,’ you told him, collecting your bag from the floor where you had left it earlier.

'My pleasure,’ he grinned, 'Any time. Sharing my corner turned out to not be so bad after all.’

You walked away slowly, letting your hips sway just enough, knowing that he’d be watching you retreat. 

'Hey!’ You heard his deep voice behind you. 

'Yes?’ You answered, but didn’t turn around or stop walking.

'You didn’t tell me your name.’

You glanced back over your shoulder to see him still stood behind the chair, hands tucked in his sweatpants pockets. 

'You don’t need it,’ you told him with a wink before disappearing into the stacks.

***

Chris sighed as he put his key into the front door of his home, already hearing Dodger’s paws rattling against the hard wood of the hallway floor. 

'Hey boy, have you been good?’

'He’s been an angel, as always,’ an unmistakeable feminine voice filtered through from the sitting room. 

Chris paused, ruffling Dodger’s fur, 'I didn’t think you’d be home yet.’

'I finished up earlier than I thought.’

Chris stood, walking through into the sitting room and seeing a pair of long legs dangling from under a skirt over the arm of one of the plush armchairs. 

He leaned over the top of the chair to so he could see your face looking up at him.

'Oh yeah?’ Chris asked, grinning, 'And how was your trip to the library?’

'Extremely… satisfying,’ you returned his grin as his leaned down to press his lips to yours. Gentle, this time, reverent, 'What about you? Did you find what you needed?’

'A very fulfilling experience, I found,’ he spoke lowly against your mouth, 'I’ll tell you all about it later.’


End file.
